Together
by LostMyGIr
Summary: A cute story about Damian realizing something. Rated T because im paranoid and Damian has a bit of a foul mouth. Not slash just family


I don't own anything, this is all in Damian's P.O.V..

I had just found out that my father was coming home at the end of the month. So I finally got to meet him, so I finally got to work with him, so I finally... lost Grayson as a partner. Even though I had been dying for this moment, now I didn't want the end of the month to ever come. I hated to admit it but somehow Grayson had snuck into my heart. He seemed more like a father to me that Bruce ever would be. I had heard that Bruce was cold, emotionless, basically a older version of me (but he didn't have a cool sword). So instead of getting excited when Grayson announced this, I did the only thing logical, I threw my plate at his face and ran to his room, locking the door behind me. So im locked in Grayson's room while he and Alfred try to coax me out, asking what's wrong. I didn't reply I just walked around his room remembering when I first came here.

~ Flashback ~

I sat outside the doors waiting for someone to answer my banging, in my beat up, bloody, dirty clothes. I heard the door knob click, this was it I would get to meet my father, Batman! I almost smiled, but instead of the mirrored older me, a guy dancing in a circle with headphones blaring answered the door, he was humming off key to the music as well. Was this some kind of joke? Had my father known I was coming and set up a prank? I was about to put my sword back into it's sheath when the man looked down at me and screamed. I was so shocked I dropping my sword, "ALFRED, ALFRED! BRUCE WAS SHRUNK, AND HE IS COVERED IN BLOOD AND DIRT!".

Now the man chucked his I-Pod somewhere and grabbed me by the shoulders, "Bruce, it's okay we will fix this. Now who's blood is on your shirt?". I couldn't reach my sword so now I had a crazy person clinging onto me and calling me Bruce. "GET OFF ME YOU PSYCO! Where is my father!?", the man let go as another walked up behind him. The new one was kind of elderly and wore a black suit, probably a butler. "What did you say lil' fella, your dad, um what is his name, we will find your home. Don't worry it's gonna be okay.", he smiled at me like nothing was wrong and before I knew it he was hugging me.

I tried to get away but this man was pretty strong. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house while the butler put on a glove, grabbed my sword, and closed the door. "Let go of me you BAFOON!", I jerked out of his grip causing him to look down, "look here person-", he interrupted me, "my name is Dick Grayson". That infuriated me, did he really have no idea who my dad was?! "FINE! Listen here, Grayson, where is my father, his name is Bruce Wayne and this is his house, why are you in it and why do you keep HUGGING ME!?".

His face went white when I said who my father was, finally I would get some respect! "Al-Alfred...", the other man walked over, "yes master Dick?""He-he says that... he says that Bruce is his father.". Now they both were staring at my face, was there something on my face? They looked like they had seen a ghost, and quite frankly I was sick of their gaping looks. I quickly snatched my sword from the "Alfred" person, and pointed it into Dick Grayson's throat.

He looked at the sword and lifted his arms in submission, "WHERE is my father and WHAT are you doing in his house?". The two shared knowing sad looks, "he well left we haven't seen him in months, and im his adopted son, and that is Alfred his butler, basically father though.", my anger was now over-flowing. He had ANOTHER SON and was MISSING!? I couldn't take the news I was about to kill his adopted son when a completely new feeling hit me. I had no idea what it was but I couldn't see, everything was blurry, I dropped my sword and started to whimper.

Why was I whimpering?! Now I was screaming, and water was coming from my eyes. My brother, I guess you could call him, pulled me into a hug. For once I didn"t mind it and then the butler was hugging me to.

~ Present ~

I didn't realize it but I was crying and smiling. No noise just tears falling, and I was actually smiling. I walked over to the door and now Dick was saying Alfred went to get me tea and a chocolate chip crumpet. I opened the door and looked up at Dick, "WOAH! What happened Damian did someone hurt you, why are you crying?!". I just rammed into him giving my best hug. He hugged me back and we sat there till I heard the first stair downstairs creak. I pulled away fast, wiping my face off with my jacket sniffling once, "tell anyone I did that Dick, I will deny it and then kill you.". He smiled, "That's the first time you called me Dick.", "Shut UP!".

We sat there for a moment listening to Alfred come up the stairs, "Damian, even with your dad as batman we will always be together and sometimes we can go on patrol together.". I looked up and smiled (with my teeth), "okay, but I'll hold you to that". Alfred looked at us, " Master Damian! Is everything all right?". Dick spoke before I could, "ya he was just going to prank me!" Dick stood up and went into his room to "check for pranks".

Alfred looked at me, as good of an excuse as Dick's was, I know he knew more. "Well Master Damian, would you like tea and a crumpet?". I checked that Dick wasn't looking then I hugged Alfred, "thank you", I whispered pulling away to grab a crumpet and my tea. Now I didn't have to be upset because we would always be together, for one thing Dick would never move out and for two there was always going to be two batman suits.


End file.
